english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tress MacNeille
Tress MacNeille (born June 20, 1951) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Babs Bunny and Rhubella Rat in Tiny Toon Adventures, Charlotte Pickles in Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Chip in Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Daisy Duck in Disney's House of Mouse and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Dot Warner, Hello Nurse and Marita Hippo in Animaniacs, Fang in Disney's Dave the Barbarian, Gadget Hackwrench in Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Linda in Futurama and Mrs. Skinner in The Simpsons. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Additional Voices *ABC Weekend Specials (????) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Adventure Time (2014-2015) - Father (ep88), Mom (ep88), Urchin (ep88), Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) - Peter's Mother (ep6), Teacher (ep6) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! (2004) - Charlotte Pickles (ep16), Roommate (ep16) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983-1987) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo, Edith (ep89), Mindy's Mom, Sasha *As Told By Ginger (2000-2009) - Hoodsey Bishop, Clover (ep35), Cute Girl#2 (ep21), Georgia (ep20), Hygenist (ep23), Mrs. Jackson, Receptionist (ep2), Server (ep6), Space Cannibal, Tourist (ep51) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007-2008) - Avatar Yangchen (ep59), Hama (ep48), Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2010) - Aunt Gertie (ep23), Lady A (ep22), Mother Beady (ep44) *Batman: The Animated Series (1994) - Woman (ep73) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Maid (ep31) *Batman Beyond (1999) - Miss Winston (eps5-13) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Zennith (ep43) *Bobby's World (1990) - Additional Voices *Brickleberry (2014) - Leslie (ep25), Secretary (ep29) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001) - Beletor (ep58), Brain Pod#94 (ep31), Brun (ep65), Calm Female Voice (ep61), Hilda (ep65), Kids (ep31), Mrs. SL2 (ep29), Old Lady Alien (ep29), Robot Washing Machine (ep29), Sig (ep65) *Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys (1997) - Vel-Dar (ep19) *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Catscratch (2005) - Sassyfrass (ep3), Woman (ep3) *Cave Kids: Pebbles & BammBamm (1996) - Miss Palette (ep7) *Centurions (1986) - Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2003-2008) - Larry (ep8), Spy Fly *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Cro (1993) - Additional Voices *Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1988) - Additional Voices *Dilbert (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Disenchantment (2018) - Elf (ep1), Farmer's Wife (ep1), Little Girl (ep1), Nun (ep1), Prince Derek (ep1), Queen Oona (ep1), The Fairy (ep1), Wedding Minister (ep1) *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1987-1991) - Lady Bane, Aquarianne (ep26), Boy (ep26), Great Oak (ep25), Marzipan (ep23), Mother (ep26), Tree#1 (ep25) *Disney's Aladdin (1995) - Pharabu (ep85), Queen Deluca (ep86), Woman (ep85) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988-1990) - Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Boy (ep4), Camembert Kate (ep13), Heroine (ep4), Jeremy (ep12), Jimmy (ep11), Joy Rider (ep5), Mrs. Booby (ep10), Mrs. Squirell (ep7), Spunky (ep1), Staff (ep5), Starfish (ep13), Vonda Clutchcoin (ep11), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Fang, Bicepia (ep4), Cheesette, Filthier Pixie (ep3), Freya (ep8), Judy (ep2), Kid (ep7), Kid (ep20), Margo Winkie (ep14), Miss Bluelung (ep14), Mosquito (ep13), Nabbles, Peasant Girl (ep2), Phoebe (ep19), Queen of the Mole People, Receptionist (ep4), Roxie (ep10), Shopkeeper (ep3), Sneeze Gremlin (ep21), Trident (ep11) *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Clotho *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Daisy Duck, Chip, Dale, Flora (ep38), Little Red Riding Hood (ep2), Robo Daisy (ep51), The Fates, Queen of Hearts *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1996) - Mahra (ep5) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) - Daisy Duck (eps16-27) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Trina (ep14) *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (1999) - Ms. Lemon (ep26) *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2013) - Bassie, Salmon Lady (ep81), TV Announcer 1 (ep63) *Disney Legend of The Three Caballeros (2018) - Daisy Duck *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-2018) - Daisy Duck, Audience Woman 1 (ep25), Audience Woman 2 (ep25), Beagle Crew Person 1 (ep15), Beagle Customer (ep25), Chip, Dallas (ep18), Dog Owner 1 (ep18), Dry Cleaning Saleswoman (ep16), Female Shopper 2 (ep22), Mustard (ep15), Teen 1 (ep18), Woman Hotel Guest (ep9), Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2014) - Daisy Duck *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-2017) - General Talon (ep23), Additional Voices *Disney Puppy Dog Pals (2017-2018) - Bob's Mom (ep9), Queen (ep9), Rosetta (ep23), Security System (ep23), Teacher (ep9) *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2016) - Ma Fink (ep34) *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2018) - Merryweather *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Fairy Godmother (ep16), Gingerbread Witch (ep20), Lady Ginorma (ep39), Little Red Riding Hood (ep17), Maid Marzipan (ep35), Nini the Nice (ep13), Paddy Puddle (ep10), Sally (ep14), Woman (ep27) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012-2013) - Lupo (ep50), Wupo (ep31) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2016-2018) - Roz *DreamWorks The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants (2018) - DJ Drowsy Drawers (ep2), Ms. Hurd *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Sacagawea (ep25), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2016) - Baby Grasshopper (ep48), Flavia (ep48), Milly (ep48) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2004) - Sow (ep14) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1996) - Martha Stewart Type (ep11), Native Girl (ep11) *Father of the Pride (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Debbie Douglas, Anchorwoman (ep18), Babeheart (ep17), Christina (ep4), Cobra Queen, Di (ep3), Dot Warner, Girl (ep10), Helen (ep5), Mary Beth (ep19), Secretary (ep15), Speaker Voice (ep13), Valerie (ep1) *Futurama (1999) - Linda van Schoonhoven, Suicide Booth (ep1), Vyolet (ep14), Additional Voices *Garfield and Friends (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996-1997) - Dr. Carrie Benjamin (ep6), Judge Bates (ep7), Margot Yale, Mary (ep6), Matthew's Mother (ep5), TV Reporter (ep5), Truck Driver (ep5) *Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show (1988) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002) - Pebbles Flintstone (ep6), Wilma Flintstone (ep6) *Hey Arnold! (1996-2002) - Grandma Gertie, Announcer (ep100), Harold's Aunt (ep6), Iggy (ep19), Interviewer#2 (ep48), Mayor Dixie (ep4), Miss Slovak, Movie Woman (ep34), Rio Lady (ep95), Stella Shortman (ep3), Victim#1 (ep85) *Histeria! (1998-2000) - Cleopatra, Daisy the Cow (ep17), Empress Theresa (ep39), Florence Nightingale (ep37), Histeria Kid Chorus, Indira Gandhi (ep33), Josephine (ep15), Martha Washington (ep10), Molly Pitcher (ep5), Pepper Mills, Sarah Good (ep34), Toast, World's Oldest Woman *Jeff & Some Aliens (2017) - Corey's Grandma (ep1), Houston#1 (ep7), Old Woman (ep7), Old Woman Audience Member (ep4), Pam, Reporter (ep6), Zeena (ep4) *Johnny Bravo (1999-2004) - Convict#2 (ep17), Judge (ep17), Octavia (ep38), Samantha Marble (ep62), Warden (ep17), Wilma Flintstone (ep62) *Kissyfur (1988) - Additional Voices *Lazer Tag Academy (1986) - Additional Voices *Mission Hill (1999-2002) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1984) - Additional Voices *MoonDreamers (1986-1987) - Crystall Starr, Queen Scowlene, Ginger (ep10), Squawker, Ursa Major *Mother Goose and Grimm (1991) - Additional Voices *Mr. Bogus (1991) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony (1986) - Hydia *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Grace (ep10), Onlooker #2 (ep10) *Paddington Bear (1989) - Additional Voices *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Baby (ep22), Bernie (ep41), Billie, Brie (ep4), Cheerleader (ep32), Cher (ep29), Dave Burl (ep8), Dot Warner (ep65), Eisenhower (ep40), Elsa Kitsch (ep38), Female Rockstar (ep20), First Lady, Genevieve (ep15), Girl (ep56), Greta (ep42), Hello Nurse (ep65), Hooda Hepper (ep57), Janet (ep6), Janine (ep11), Japanese Girl (ep3), Julie Green (ep58), Katie C. (ep18), Madame De Jambom (ep7), Marna Strutt (ep14), Mary Hartless (ep35), Mother (ep13), Mousealope Calf (ep28), Mrs. Applebee (ep5), Mrs. Perfect (ep53), Nicky O'Tine (ep51), Old Woman, Passerby (ep10), Phyllis (ep19), Queen Roach (ep23), Rikki L. (ep24), Rue McClanahy (ep25), Sammy (ep46), Sarah (ep34), Sticky (ep43), Sully (ep16), Thelma (ep49), Townswoman (ep64), Wench (ep12), Woman (ep26) *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - City Council Woman (ep2), FKD Robotic Voice (ep31), Groomer#1 (ep34), Inspector Prunepants (ep38), Librarian (ep23), Madame Pickypuss (ep5), Matron (ep34), Millicent (ep42), Molly's Mom (ep38), Mrs. Purdy (ep31), Pickypuss (ep34), Puss Puss Galore (ep42), Restaurant Guest (ep23), Woman Fire Chief (ep31) *ProStars (1991) - Carlotta (ep4) *Punky Brewster (1985-1986) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Ma (ep3) *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Rick and Morty (2014) - Mrs. Tate (ep9) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Colleen *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1992-2003) - Charlotte Pickles, Baby Med. (ep53), Baby Stu (ep165), Crowd (ep22), Dentist (ep39), Dorothy (ep22), Dummi Bear (ep36), Elaine (ep32), Emma Pendragon (ep28), Ethel (ep56), Fidgety Kid (ep153), Hector's Mom (ep16), Instructor (ep35), Lifeguard (ep35), Madge (ep41), Matronly Woman (ep28), Miss Haze (ep20), Mr. Friend (ep50), Mrs. Kraptchick (ep58), Mrs. Whitmore (ep58), Mrs. Wilkinson (ep76), Nurse (ep16), Officer (ep53), Old Woman (ep43), Press (ep61), Princess (ep140), Receptionist (ep16), Receptionist (ep43), Reporter (ep61), Sally Payson (ep22), Sergeant (ep20), Shady Lady (ep28), Simms (ep20), Soap Actress (ep46), Teen Supervisor (ep36), Tooth (ep39), Wacky Voice (ep57), Wedding Assistant (ep32), Woman#1 (ep58) *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Charlotte Pickles (ep1), Katie Kincaid (ep1) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Calico "Callie" Briggs, Queen Callista (ep6) *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (1987) - Additional Voices *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Shirt Tales (1982) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-1999) - Curator (ep21), Expensive Woman (ep45), Ms. Stevenson (ep2), Pilot (ep48), Revolutionary (ep25), Tour Guide (ep5) *Teen Titans (2004) - Horror Movie Actress (ep18) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987-1993) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2005) - Annabelle (ep38), Aunt Kari (ep38), Great Aunt Amanda (ep38) *The Boondocks (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Critic (1994-1995) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The Garfield Show (2009) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Littles (1984) - Additional Voices *The Mask: Animated Series (1995-1997) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1997) - Beautiful Woman (ep1), Dr. Margaret Madsen (ep3), Ice Maiden#1 (ep3), Little Boy (ep1) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1992) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) - Wife *The Simpsons (1990-2019) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-2000) - Aphrodite (ep19), Betsy Cracker (ep24), Carmen (Clerk; ep18), Conventioneer Granny (ep3), Countess (ep16), Electronic Pass Key (ep31), Executive#1 (ep52), Faith N. Begorra (ep4), Gertrude (ep37), Helga (ep15), Katarina (ep17), Librarian (ep7), Madame Kibble (ep21), Minnie Julep (ep1), Mother (ep25), Myopia (ep12), Small Boy (ep32), Student (ep50), Woman (ep9), Woman (ep14), Yudge Yudy (ep33) *The Tick (1996) - Regina Hume (ep34) *The Wizard of Oz (1990) - Additional Voices *The X's (2006) - Rooster Jones (ep8) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Macy's Mom (ep12) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Shenzi, Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Babs Bunny, Mama (ep83), Miss Conduct (ep97), Mom (ep91), Queegee (ep78) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1991) - Additional Voices *TripTank (2014) - Grandma (ep6), Lola (ep6), Martha (ep1) *VeggieTales in the City (2017) - Madame Blueberry, Tina Celerina, Aprilcot, Callie Flower, Carol Carrot (ep2), Carrot (ep18), Corn Kid (ep16), Corn Kid 3 (ep12), Corn Woman (ep1), Corn Woman (ep8), Corn Woman (ep15), Corn Woman (ep18), Corn Woman (ep20), Corn Woman (ep23), Customer (ep21), Junior Asparagus/Junior Jetpack, Laura Carrot/Night Pony, Lily Asparagus (ep14), Lisa Asparagus, News Man (ep20), Petunia Rhubarb, Radish B (ep2), Townfolk 1 (ep16) *VeggieTales in the House (2014) - Madame Blueberry, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Little Girl (ep5), Petunia Rhubarb *Voltron: The Third Dimension (1998-2000) - Alliance Command, Bride (ep16), Lafitte, Lumina, Queen Ariella *Widget (1990-1992) - Additional Voices *Zazoo U (1990) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Dot Warner, Hello Nurse, Marita Hippo, Mindy's Mom *Annabelle's Wish (1997) - Hen *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Selina *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Jenny, Marion, Sub Crewman *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - Hoonah *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Anastasia Tremaine, Pretty Woman *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Anastasia Tremaine *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) - Kanga *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Merryweather, Additional Voices *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Dr. Cahill, Dr. Shlavinowitz, Hattie McDoogal *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Mom, Linda *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Fanny, Linda, Mom, Petunia *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Bender's First Born Son, Crazed Calculon Fan, Gladys Lennox, Grand Midwife, Hattie McDoogal, Linda, Monique, Mrs. Kroker, Petunia, Pocket Pal, Suicide Booth, Thog *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Additional Voices *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Am, Aunt Sarah *Lazer Tag Academy The Movie (1989) - Additional Voices *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Daisy Duck, Queen of Hearts *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Aunt Gertie, Chip, Daisy Duck *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Daisy Duck *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Daisy Duck *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Barbra Streisand *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Sarah Ravencroft *The Animatrix (2003) - Housewife, Kenny *The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury (2004) - Antonia Chillingsworth *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Wilma Flinstone *The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (2017) - Rosie *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Mother Maiasaur *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Ducky's Mom, Stegosaurus *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Dil, Ali's Mother *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Ducky's Mom, Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Petrie's Mom *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Petrie's Mom *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Girl#1, Mrs. Simple *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Additional Voices *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) - L'il Pea, Broccoli Floret *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Babs Bunny, Big Boo *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Lady, Soccer Mom, Tour Girl *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Margaret, Mom *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Van Helsing: The London Assignment (2004) - Queen Victoria 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Bugs Bunny's Elephant Parade (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Funky Monkeys (1998) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny's Silly Seals (1998) - Additional Voices *Discover Spot (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney Winnie the Pooh: Sing A Song With Pooh Bear (1999) - Kanga *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Bee Movie (2007) - Jeanette Chung, Mother Cow *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Dr. Steinheimer, Lunch Lady#2, Opera Director *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Witch 1 *Hey Arnold! The Movie (2002) - Grandma Gertie, Mayor Dixie, Red *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Vera, Woman's Voice *Rover Dangerfield (1991) - Chickens, Chorus Girls, Hen, Queenie, Turkey *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Charlotte Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Charlotte Pickles *The Ant Bully (2006) - Old Council Ant *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Charlotte Pickles *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - Cat Lady, Colin, Cookie Kwan, Medicine Woman, Mrs. Skinner *Zambezia (2012) - Neville's Wife 'Shorts' *Disney Chip 'n' Dale's: Nutty Tales (2017-2019) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Disney have a laugh! (2009-2011) - Chip *Disney Junior Mickey Mouse: Hot Diggity-Dog Tales (2019-2020) - Chip (ep12), Daisy Duck, Flipsy (ep9) *Disney Mickey Mouse (2013-2016) - Daisy Duck, Chip (ep28) *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2011-2016) - Daisy Duck *DreamWorks Book of Dragons (2011) - Bork's Wife *Looney Tunes: box-office Bunny (1991) - Actress on Screen *Looney Tunes: Carrotblanca (1995) - Penelope Pussycat *Looney Tunes: Cock-A-Doodle Duel (2004) - Hen *Looney Tunes: Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas (2004) - Cashier *Looney Tunes: My Generation G...G...Gap (2004) - Additional Voices *Looney Tunes: Whizzard of Ow (2003) - Additional Voices *Spot's Magical Christmas (1995) - Helen, Female Reindeer, Sally *The Bolt Who Screwed Christmas (2009) - Cindi Loose Screw *The Wish That Changed Christmas (1991) - Mrs. Jones, Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1997) - Sharon (ep44), Wife (ep44) 'TV Mini-Series' *Sectaurs (1985) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) - Additional Voices *All Grown Up! R.V. Having Fun Yet? (2005) - Charlotte, Wench *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Bonnie (Experiment 149) *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Daisy Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: A Goofy Fairy Tale (2016) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (2009) - Daisy Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Ghost Daisy *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Daisy Duck *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Space Adventure (2011) - Daisy Duck, Chip *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Daisy Duck *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Daisy Duck *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Daisy Duck *Disney Sofia the First: Forever Royal (2018) - Merryweather *Disney Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Merryweather *Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (2016) - Daisy Duck *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Grandma Gertie, Homeless Woman *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *How Murray Saved Christmas (2014) - Additional Voices *Olive: The Other Reindeer (1999) - Mrs. Claus, Mrs. Eskimo, News Reporter *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Charlotte Pickles *Spot and his Grandparents Go to the Carnival (1997) - Additional Voices *The Cabbage Patch Kids: First Christmas (1984) - Additional Voices *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) - Wilma Flintstone, Woman Scream#2 *The Moo Family Holiday Hoe-Down (1992) - Additional Voices *The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! (2017) - Daisy Duck, Additional Voices *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Babs Bunny *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Babs Bunny *Yogi's Great Escape (1987) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *Clash-A-Rama! (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Hard Drinkin' Lincoln (2000) - Mary Todd, Genie (ep8), Mother (ep10) *Queer Duck (2000) - Additional Voices *Superhero Roommate (2013) - Additional Voices *The Critic (2001) - Evelyn Johnson (ep10), Girl (ep10) *Zombie College (2000) - Female Teacher Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Okami, Sheeta's Grandma *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Osono *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Elevator Creature *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Obaba *Pom Poko (2005) - Oroku *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Additional Voices *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Old Woman Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney Jingle Bell Fun (2012) - Daisy Duck 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Case of the Flying Carpet (1988) - Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Mrs. Clutchcoin *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Case of the Missing Egg (1988) - Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Mrs. Booby *Disney Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Rootin' Tootin' Rangers (1991) - Chip, Gadget Hackwrench, Hati Marie *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Daisy Duck *Disney Nursery Rhymes Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Daisy Duck Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Disney's George of the Jungle 2 (2003) - Tiger 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *A Day at Disneyland (1991) - Chip *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Chip *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout At Walt Disney World (1994) - Chip *Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun: It's a Small World (1990) - Chip *Disney Sing Along Songs: Let's Go To Disneyland Paris (1993) - Chip, Queen of Hearts *The Happiest Celebration on Earth: Magic Kingdom (2003) - Chip, Daisy Duck *The Magic of Christmas at Disneyland (1992) - Chip 'Movies' *Gordy (1995) - Wendy *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) - French Poodle 'Shorts' *Disney's Magical Express (2005) - Chip, Daisy Duck 'Stage Shows' *A Sparkling Christmas Spectacular (1992) - Chip *Adventures Away! (2001-2009) - Chip *Celebrate the Season (2002) - Chip *Cinderella's Surprise Celebration (2000) - Chip *Disney's International Songbook (1998) - Chip *Disney Junior: Dance Party! (2017) - Daisy Duck *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Daisy Duck *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Queen of Hearts *Disney Mania (1990) - Chip *Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic (1999) - Chip *Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure (2005) - Daisy Duck *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Daisy Duck *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Anastasia Tremaine *Disney on Ice: Treasure Trove (2011) - Queen of Hearts *Every Day's A Holiday (1995) - Chip *Galaxy Search (1992) - Chip *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Chip *Mickey's Magical TV World (1990-1991) - Chip, Gadget Hackwrench *Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration (2016) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Chip *Mickey's Pirates in the Caribbean (2011) - Daisy Duck *Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire (2016) - Daisy Duck *Mickey's Twas the Night Before Christmas (1998) - Chip *Mickey's Winter Wonderland (1997) - Chip *Minnie's Christmas Party (2001) - Chip *Mickey 90 Mouse Party (2018) - Chip, Clarice, Daisy Duck *Mickey and Friends: Super Hero Celebration (2017) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Miss Minnie's Country Christmas (1994) - Chip *Pirates in the Caribbean Party (2006) - Chip *Plane Crazy (1991) - Chip *Sailing Away! (2011) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Spirit of America (1991) - Chip *The Gold Rush Follies: Mickey & Friends (2016) - Daisy Duck 'TV Series' *The Weird Al Show (1997) - Soothing Voice (ep4) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Imagicademy: Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Daisy Duck *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Daisy Duck *Disney Minnie's Food Truck (2014) - Daisy Duck *Disney Minnie's Home Makeover (2015) - Daisy Duck *Disney Minnie Bow Maker (2013) - Daisy Duck *Disney Minnie Fashion Tour (2015) - Daisy Duck *Futurama: Worlds of Tomorrow (2017) - Linda van Schoonhoven *Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Daisy Duck *Mickey's Magical Math World (2015) - Daisy Duck *Mickey's Shapes Sing-Along (2015) - Daisy Duck 'Video Games' *9 (1996) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs: Game Pack (1997) - Dot Warner *Animaniacs: Ten Pin Alley (1998) - Dot Warner, Hello Nurse *Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) - Dot Warner, Bo Peep, Cleopatra, Witch Hazel *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - Additional Voices *ClayFighter 63⅓ (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures in Typing with Timon & Pumbaa (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Cinderella's Dollhouse (2001) - Anastasia Tremaine *Disney's Dinosaur (2000) - Eema *Disney's Dinosaur Activity Center (2000) - Eema *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Daisy Duck *Disney's Hades Challenge (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's Math Quest with Aladdin (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mickey Mouse Toddler (2000) - Daisy Duck *Disney's Mickey Saves the Day: 3D Adventure (2000) - Daisy Duck *Disney's Mulan Animated Storybook (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows (2002) - Daisy Duck *Disney's Party (2002) - Daisy Duck *Disney's The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure (2000) - Shenzi *Disney's Toontown Online (2003) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Disney's Villains' Revenge (1999) - Mrs. Jumbo *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Preschool (1999) - Kanga *Disney's Winnie the Pooh: Toddler (1999) - Kanga *Disney's Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) - Kanga *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Daisy Duck *Disney Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (2012) - Daisy Duck *Disney Golf (2002) - Daisy Duck *Disney Learning Ages 2-4: Mickey Mouse Preschool (2000) - Daisy Duck *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Cowgirl Guest #4, Daisy Duck, S. Belle Guest #3 *Disney Learning Ages 5-8: Phonics Quest (2001) - Daisy Duck *Disney Mickey's Typing Adventure (2012) - Daisy Duck *Disney Sports Basketball (2002) - Daisy Duck *Disney Sports Soccer (2002) - Daisy Duck *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Daisy Duck *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Jeanette Chung *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Daisy, Mabel the Tourist *Fallout (1997) - Jain *Fallout 2 (1998) - Tandi *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Full Throttle (1995) - Suzi *Futurama (2003) - Linda van Schoonhoven, Mom *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Lost Vikings 2: Norse By Norsewest (1997) - Kid, Mind Readers, Witch *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Daisy Duck *Mortimer and the Riddles of the Medallion (1996) - African Elephant, Baboon, Elf Owl, Long-nosed Bat *Rise of the Dragon (1993) - Candi, Jenni, Karyn Sommers *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Female Miner#2, Huginn Captain, Scout *Someone's in the Kitchen! (1996) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (1997) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons: Hit & Run (2003) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons Game (2007) - Dolph *Tigger's Honey Hunt (2000) - Kanga *Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe (2002) - Babs Bunny, Zig *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Babs Bunny *Toonstruck (1996) - "Mistress" Marge, Bouncer, Chipper, Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun, Marge, Ms. Fortune, Sam Schmaltz's Assistant, Sparky *Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour (2000) - Chip, Otto Plugnut, Polly Roger *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Sports Edition (2000) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Disney Magical World 2 (2016) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Daisy Duck, Queen of Hearts *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Chip, Merryweather *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Chip, Queen of Hearts *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Chip, Daisy Duck, Kanga, Merryweather *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Chip *Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (2011) - Chip Theme Park Attractions *Alice in Wonderland (1983) - Queen of Hearts *Disney Carnivale Parade (1998) - Chip *Disney Cruise Line (1998) - Chip *Disney FanDaze Farewell Street Party Parade (2018) - Daisy Duck *Disneyland Magical: A Fireworks Spectacular! (2009) - Merryweather *Disneyland Paris 25th Anniversary: Grand Opening (2017) - Chip, Clarice, Daisy Duck, Merryweather *Magic, Music and Mayhem (2008) - Merryweather *Mickey's Boo to You! Halloween Parade (1999) - Chip *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade (2007) - Chip, Daisy Duck *Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade (1994) - Chip *Mickey Mania: The Mouse-ter Mix (1994) - Chip *Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party (2019) - Daisy Duck *Nightfall Glow (2011) - Chip, Clarice, Daisy Duck, Merryweather *Once Upon A Mouse (1999) - Chip *Remember the Magic Parade (1996) - Chip *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Merryweather *The Jungle Book Jive (2019) - Chip, Clarice *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) - Kanga *Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams (2005) - Queen of Hearts Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (416) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (16) *Years active on this wiki: 1982-2019. Category:American Voice Actors